


Let David play the harp for Saul

by middlemarch



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest, Boys Kissing, Conversations, F/M, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: How many of them were present? Who was it, making love?





	Let David play the harp for Saul

“Do you think Q kisses him like this?” Vivian asked, pressing her lips very softly against his, letting him appreciate the delicacy of her touch, her hand at his jaw. Her thumb was stroking his cheek very lightly. Any other time, it would have been enough to get him instantly hard, the thrill of her restraint the most potent aphrodisiac. But not tonight, not when she had brought them into his bedroom, Q and James more present than any figments of imagination had a right to be.

“Bloody hell, Vivian!” he exclaimed, catching her wrist in his grasp, holding her tightly. It wouldn’t leave a mark, but it was the first time he’d touched her this way.

“No, huh?” she murmured. She shifted and he smelled her perfume, just the jasmine of it, the night-blooming jasmine that he’d always associate with her, like she’d taken over midnight and candles and the sound of alcohol pouring into a glass, white wine or single malt or a liqueur, the distillation of a fruit he’d never tasted.

“Like this then,” she said briefly, leaning in towards him, her full breasts against his chest. She licked at his lips, bit his lower lip and when he gasped, she pursued him, her tongue in his mouth, stroking him. She was all confidence and seduction, her trousered thigh snug against his. The trousers were the only thing he imagined she had in common with Q.

“Like this,” he muttered against her mouth, reaching a hand down to her waist, tugging her oxford shirt free and feeling her skin, warm and smooth, against his palm. He breathed her in, his mouth urgent against hers then lingering, sucking on her lower lip until she let her head fall back, then licking at her throat, kissing his way up to her earlobe, where he broke away to whisper,

“James likes to be talked to. To be ordered about.” She sighed, the most provocative, carnal sigh he’d ever heard from a woman and it took all he had not to come like a boy at the sound.

“You like it too, luv,” he said, letting his accent, the one he’d worked years to erase, to come to the fore. She loved it, he heard it in her panting breath, the way she parted her legs.

“Q is confident, always. He knows, he knows,” Gareth crooned against her ear, feeling how pliant she was, how eager for him. “He knows what James wants, how he wants to be loved. Cherished. How he’ll never, ever ask,” he went on. She didn’t moan but he heard the catch in her voice, like a cry. He had never had a more erotic encounter with a woman, never felt, so clearly, obviously, the depths and breadth of his love for a woman while simultaneously describing, accurately, the secret, desperate love affair between two male colleagues, one of whom, Q, was the most brilliant man of his wide acquaintance. She’d done this, Vivian, she’d brought them in and left them out and she was in his arms. Her voice was low, husky, tremulous but her eyes—when he looked at them, how dark they were! How lovely, how beguiling—how infinite!

“Gareth,” she said and it was the request he’d waited for, her command. She was an empress, an imperatrix, and Q and James were banished. They were alone now, the way she wanted. He knew enough not to answer in a word. He took the pins from her chignon and it fell, the darkness fell around them and he was not lost because she was there. Q felt that way too, he was sure, but he didn’t say it. He didn’t say another word.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a foursome, sort of not that at all. Title from an Adrienne Rich poem. Dr. Vivian Liu is the OFC tessaquayle and I like to pair with M. M likes it too.


End file.
